


Turning and turning while darkness drops

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secrets, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto has a plan, he always has a plan, and Shirou is a part of it. Getting close to Shirou, however, is a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning and turning while darkness drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorenleah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenleah/gifts).



Shirou lit his cigarette and took a long drag from it as he waited outside his church walls. He had just returned home from another mission the True Cross sent him on and he was tired. Suddenly, Shirou sensed something behind him and turned around, pulling out his gun towards whatever it was.

It wasn't danger. Not immediate danger, anyway. He heard Mephisto's laugh as Mephisto stepped out of the shadows. "Now now, Paladin. You sure seem jumpy. Why is that?"

Shirou slipped his gun back into its holder before taking another drag of his cigarette. "Not jumpy, just cautious. You never know what goes bump in the night. It's good that you're here. I was going to visit you at your office to deliver this." He dug into his robe pocket and offered a small box to Mephisto.

Mephisto accepted it and opened the top. He swooned as he took out a keychain of a character from one of the most popular Japanese anime currently on television. It was so rare that most stores were sold out of it. "How did you know?"

Shirou shrugged as he flicked away his cigarette. "I have my ways and I know how much of an otaku you are. You like it?"

"It'll go nicely in my collection." Mephisto looked up at Shirou. "By the way, congratulations on your new familiar. That was most ingenious on giving the cat a delicious drink. How is it you always seem to know what a demon wants in their heart's desire?"

Shirou let out a soft chuckle. "But I don't know what's your heart's desire, Mephisto. You're hiding something very close to your chest and I don't know whether that bodes well for True Cross or not. What exactly are you hiding?"

"Ah ah, a gentleman never reveals his secrets. You should know that." Mephisto dropped the empty box onto the ground as he swung the keychain around his finger. "It's good to see you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to the Academy. There's so many things I must do."

"I can only assume the plans you're plotting. Good night, Mephisto." Shirou watched Mephisto disappear into the night before heading inside the church.

*

Mephisto enjoyed humans and their world. Assiah was completely different from Gehenna and Mephisto had plans for it. His plans were nothing like the plans of his brothers or of Satan, to be sure, but he had plans. It would take centuries to come to fruition, but he was a patient, gentle demon. He could wait.

The first step was proving his worth to the exorcists of True Cross. He was a demon and in their eyes, he was meant to be exorcised. But humans craved knowledge above everything else, and Mephisto was brimming with knowledge. He knew exactly how to sway them to his side.

He started slow. Humans were distrustful, especially in regards to demons. He couldn't come out and reveal everything, or even most things. He had to give them something to help with their exorcisms. He had to make himself so useful to the exorcists until they couldn't bear to be without him, no matter how they truly felt about him.

Mephisto tracked down the current Paladin, the highest ranking exorcist, while he was out in the field. The Paladin was an older gent that smiled and laughed. The rest of the True Cross order were the type of people who were no-nonsense, so it amused Mephisto that their Paladin was so different from their usual exorcists. How did he rise to the top? The humans weren't above their own petty emotions and keeping the current Paladin from _being_ the current Paladin wouldn't have been surprising.

Mephisto shifted into his dog form and followed the Paladin as he walked through the pathways of a mountain top. The Paladin suddenly stopped in his path.

"You can either come out of hiding or prepare to face my sword, demon."

Mephisto chuckled quietly to himself before shifting back into his regular form. He stepped out so the Paladin could see him. He tipped his top hat towards the Paladin.

"You're very gifted, Paladin. My name is Mephisto Pheles and I have a proposition for you."

"There's nothing a demon has that I want." The Paladin unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Mephisto.

"Of course, there is. I want to show you there's a new way for exorcists to fight demons." He grinned wide. "By using other demons."

The Paladin jerked like he had been hit. "What?"

"It's possible to tame demons to do your bidding. Oh, not all demons and not every exorcist will have the ability to do so, but it is possible." Mephisto spread his arms wide. "Isn't this information worth you not trying to exorcise me?"

The Paladin narrowed his eyes. "If it's truthful. You demons are not known for being entirely truthful."

"I just want to see the success of the True Cross and there's more to fighting demons than just swords and guns. Let me show you my vision." Mephisto grinned wide as he spread his arms.

*

It worked, as he knew it would. He doled out pieces of information to the order like candy, and with each delicious morsel, they allowed him further into their organization. They didn't trust him, but they were willing to work with him. They were willing to grant him an exorcist rank. Soon, they allowed him to be the Director of the Japanese branch.

Phase one of his plan was complete.

Mephisto could sometimes see into the future as he was the King of Time and Space. The future wasn't definite until it happened, but he wasn't above using his glimpses to steer the future into what he wanted. Now that exorcists could become tamers, the future had adjusted closer to his own vision. The flash of a priest, with glasses and a cigarette between his fingers, was someone he wanted to meet. His presence would be important for his plan and he needed that priest to first exist.

That was phase two.

Mephisto scoured Japan for the ancestors of that priest. He didn't have to be at the forefront of their matchmaking, but he needed them to produce children. Then the future changed and Mephisto had to adjust some more. Humans were so unwilling to be manipulated, even for their own good. It was such a hassle.

Then it was done. The priest was born and because of his parents' circumstances, he would become a priest and turn to the True Cross Order to become an exorcist. Mephisto rewarded himself with a bowl of candy to consume.

The priest, named Shirou, was a curious creature. Humans were naturally curious creatures, but Shirou took the cake. He had the potential to be ranked Paladin in the future if he continued with his training. Shirou was a natural when it came to guns and healing, and he was brilliant on all the missions that True Cross sent him on. The one quirk about Shirou though was that he was considerate when it came to demons. He wasn't just the True Cross' blunt instrument.

Mephisto realized why he needed Shirou for his plan as the future shifted in front of him. Shirou's compassion would be his downfall, but he would also be the father to two young exorcists who would someday become Mephisto's brothers.

Mephisto laughed as he sat his top hat on his head. It would be decades before Shirou would need to become a father. For now, he could learn more about Shirou in person. It would be great fun.

*

Shirou was a lot of fun in person. Mephisto chose to introduce himself when Shirou was declared an official exorcist by the True Cross order. He tipped his hat and bowed.

"Congratulations on your promotion, exorcist."

Shirou eyed him and Mephisto noticed how Shirou carefully rested his hand on his gun at his side.

"You're a demon."

"Indeed I am. The humans call me Johann Faust V, but those within the order call me Mephisto Pheles. I am ranked as an honorary knight."

Shirou raised his eyebrow. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they, like you, understand the usefulness of demons. I've heard some very interesting about you."

Shirou snorted before dropping his hand from his gun. "I probably haven't heard of you before because you think your importance is greater than it truly is."

Mephisto laughed. The snark on this exorcist! It was refreshing. "I'm important enough to be the director of the Japanese branch. I know the instructors at cram school don't like to admit anything about me, especially since True Cross Academy is my school, but you're an exorcist now. I'll be one of those who send you out on missions."

"Do you have a mission for me now?"

"I do, actually." Mephisto revealed the missive with a flourish. "You and your fellow newly minted exorcists are heading to Nagano to clear up a pesky problem the locals are having. Think you can handle it?"

"I wouldn't have been promoted if I couldn't handle it." Shirou dug into his robe pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. It took him a few moments to take out a cigarette and light it up. He reached out with his free hand. "I'll take that."

Mephisto gave him the missive and watched as Shirou read it. "You leave tonight for Nagano," he said helpfully. "Better pack light."

Shirou shrugged. "I always do."

*

The mission Mephisto sent Shirou and the rest of his newly promoted exorcists on was actually meant for exorcists of a much higher rank, and that was the point. He wanted to see how well Shirou performed when he was in over his head. He sat back on his floating chair to watch them from above. His group had a few other Dragoons, a Tamer, two Arias, and another Doctor besides Shirou. The demons in Nagano were slimy and sneaky, and it required years of experience to handle them. As soon as the group engaged the demons, it showed. One of the Arias hurt his arm so badly that Mephisto wouldn't have been surprised if he'd lose the ability to ever use it again.

Somehow, Shirou managed to get separated from the rest of his group which interested Mephisto greatly. It was the perfect opportunity for him to get Shirou to trust him. He needed Shirou to trust him in order for his future plans to work.

Mephisto waited until Shirou was cornered against a wall, shooting at the demons, before appearing. He used his cuckoo clock to swallow Shirou into its safe embrace. He took Shirou a few yards away from the demons before letting him out. Shirou did not look pleased as he pointed his gun straight at Mephisto's face.

"What is going on?"

"I saved your life. Now we must hurry to save the rest of your group. Shall we?"

Shirou nodded as he reloaded his guns. "I'll lead the way."

Shirou's passion and strength shone bright as he shot up any demon that got in his way. Mephisto was in awe. Shirou was definitely the exorcist he had been waiting for. It didn't take long for them to reach the rest of the exorcists. They were in a bad shape and Shirou blazed in with his guns to protect them.

Shirou was simply perfect. Mephisto was incredibly pleased with himself.

After the demons were held at bay, Mephisto whisked everyone away to a nearby location to be attended by exorcist Doctors. Mephisto waited outside the room until Shirou walked out. Shirou stood in front of him, looking tired.

"Thanks for helping us out back there, Mephisto. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been."

"It was my pleasure. Assiah would have been a much poorer world if it had lost its new and bright exorcists. How are you doing?"

Shirou blinked, as if he hadn't expected Mephisto to ask about his wellbeing. "I'm good. Nothing permanent." He gave Mephisto a slight bow. "Again, I want to thank you for what you've done. I was wrong about you. I can see why the order has accepted you within the organization."

Mephisto tipped his hat towards Shirou. "That's a sweet thing for you to say. Thank you."

"While you're here, I wanted to strategize with you on how to get rid of those demons. We weren't ready. The next time I go back, I'll be ready." There was a fire in Shirou's eyes and Mephisto grinned at the sight of it.

"Of course. I am at your disposable."

*

The next time Shirou saw Mephisto, it was at the True Cross Academy. He had just finished teaching his class when he spotted Mephisto loitering in the hall. Shirou raised his eyebrow as he walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

Mephisto reached out to grab Shirou's robe to pull him closer. "Maybe I wanted to see you. I heard you're in the running to become True Cross' Paladin."

"You know you've heard correctly. Are you worried that once I become Paladin, I'll refuse to continue our little relationship?" Shirou quirked his lips and Mephisto laughed.

"I like how you already assume you're going to become the Paladin. And no, I'm not worried. I intrigue you too much, just as you're the same for me."

"Maybe." Shirou pressed his lips against Mephisto's in a kiss. "You don't know everything."

Mephisto kissed Shirou instead of answering him. He didn't know everything, but he knew enough.


End file.
